Of Flora and Farmers
by Fantasism
Summary: Ash and Cam never expected to fall in love. Not in 100 years. Not even in 100 story prompts. 100 one-shots about their life together. CamxAsh. Rated T for now. Now up: Introduction. "All these thoughts, however, were overshadowed by the one, daunting fact that he really wanted to kiss Cam again."


A/n: So I found the 100 prompts thing online, and I like CamxAsh, so I figured that I might as well do one. Hopefully, I'll update this everyday or so.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon

Warnings: Rated T for now, due to language and themes. Rating may go up.

–

_Of Flora and Farming_

_#1: Introduction_

"Cam!" the strawberry-blonde farmer whispered harshly, knocking on the window in front of him with one knuckle a few times, hoping the gain the attention of the boy inside. "You better get your ass out here soon or I'm going without you!" Again, he pounded lightly on the glass in front of him, frowning and biting the inside of his cheek, because, no, he wouldn't go without his best friend, it was an empty threat. But he didn't want to be standing outside the florist's house for the whole night either!

"Goddess, Ash," finally came a voice from the inside. Sleepy green, cat-like eyes stared at him through the now open window. "It's nearly one in the morning. What could you possibly need?"

Figures, the lazy man would be sleeping, Ash thought curtly. Lower lip sticking out in something that wasn't a pout, he murmured, "You promised to come out with me tonight."

Enlightenment gleamed in Cam's eyes and he slapped himself on the forehead. "Sorry—it's that day isn't it?" Ash nodded sullenly, face accusing. He couldn't believe Cam had _forgotten_. What a _jerk_. Seriously, how could he forget this day of all days!

"Go get dressed," the farmer prompted, backing away from the window and walking around the corner, kicking an unfortunate stone that happened to be in his path.

Today was the night of the fireflies.

Ever since Cam and Ash became friends, every year on the last day of Fall, they would go out to the top of the mountain joining Bluebell and Konohana. Billions of tiny lightning bugs would gather around and dance, creating a beautiful sight. Every year, the two boys would sit and watch, sometimes talking and sometimes not. It was peaceful and lovely and something Ash almost religiously looked forward to every Fall and pretty much every other month, too. He was a bit hurt Cam had forgotten so easily.

Eventually, the older boy emerged from his home, a sheepish smile set on his face. He reached out and grabbed the younger ones hand, eyes sincere. "I'm sorry it slipped my mind," he said softly. Ash blushed immediately, shaking off the elders grasp with a mumbled, "Yeah, yeah." He wasn't completely sure why, but lately any physical contact with the brunette garnered a red face and stutters from the farmer theses days.

The walk up to the mountain was quiet, and Ash was a little thankful. Cam looked especially _something _in the soft moonlight. He wasn't sure what that something was, but he knew that he liked it a little too much to be completely platonic.

When they reached the top of the mountain, the fireflies had already beaten them there. It was amazing to walk in on, though. The grass and few flowers were lit up by dim orange light. The moon painted whatever couldn't be touch by the lightning bugs a clean, porcelain shade. With a grin, both boys sat down next to each other, shoulders touching.

"We've been doing this for a while," Cam commented randomly after a bit. Ash cast him a sideways glance.

"Yeah, it's a wonder you managed to forget."

Cam bumped Ash with his arm, reaching around to once again grab the farmer's hand, this time tightly. "Hey now, I said I was sorry, didn't I?"

The tips of Ash's ears burned and he nodded, hoping the affirmation would get the florist to keep his hands to himself. Of course, that didn't work, so he whispered, "I know, I'm just teasing."

That earned his fingers a squeeze. "I know." It was silent for a moment, then, "What I'm getting at is, isn't this kind of repetitive? Don't we want to spice it up a bit?"

Oh, Ash was always up for spicing! He enjoyed new things thoroughly and to their fullest extent. "What do you have in mind?"

"Close your eyes."

A bit sceptic, blue orbs slid shut and nothing happened for a moment before a warmth pressed against his lips. It was only there for a moment, and before Ash's lids could snap open, the pressure was gone, leaving a hollow feeling in its wake. "What was _that_?" he asked, flabbergasted.

"A kiss."

"A _kiss_?"

"Yeah, you know, when two people—"

"I know what a kiss is, moron," Ash snapped, face burning brightly. "What I meant was _why_."

Cam's head tilted to the side, and then he turned away from Ash, face illuminated by the bugs still obliviously dancing around them. "I've been wanting to do that for awhile. Is that okay?"

Ash's thoughts raced. He wasn't gay. He wasn't remotely attracted to men in the least bit. Then again, was he attracted to girls? He hadn't really shown any much interest, not even Lillian, the new farm girl and his close friend. The only person he found himself blushing over was the boy next to him, but that didn't mean he liked him, did it? Did friends blush over friends? How was he supposed to know? Goddess, what would everyone think? What would his mother think? What would his father, bless his soul, have _thought_? How would Cheryl feel about having a gay brother? Would she be teased in school because of it? Would it ruin her life?

All these thoughts, however, were overshadowed by the one, daunting fact that he really wanted to kiss Cam again.

So he did.

And again.

And again.

And again.

For the whole night, they kissed. They kissed chastely until the fell asleep.

–

The next morning, Lillian raised a brow at the sight in front of her. She was going to Konohana, but something blocked her path. That something happened to be Ash and Cam, who were splayed across the ground together, impossibly close, Ash practically on top of the other with their arms wrapped around one another.

Well, Lillian thought, a perverted, trademark smile gracing her features. This was certainly interesting.

–

A/n: Thank you to SinnersLikeUs, my dear friend for getting me into this couple.

R&R for more!


End file.
